


Educating the Princess

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tickle torture, Tickling, foot tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A commission for someone on furaffinity.After a day on the town, the princess of the kingdom asks her guard to show her just why people are punished by being put in the stocks in the town square.





	Educating the Princess

It wasn’t often that Myrcella got to venture outside of the castle, though with Zephyr, her Zangoose guard at her side, the trip that day had left her with a few questions. A lovely Buneary of royal birth, Myrcella rarely got to venture into the world without the guard, though they’d been alongside one another for so long that Zephyr was more of an older sister than anything by that point. Something had caught her attention when they’d been out that day, though, and when they made it back to her tower quarters, Myrcella couldn’t help but turn her attentive, curious gaze to her guard.   
  
“What were those devices in the town square we saw today?” She asked, arms crossing. “I want to know. How is being held in a wooden plank any kind of punishment?”  
  
Zephyr paused, regarding the princess with a faint apprehension. “It’s… complicated. It’s a punishment that involves overwhelming their senses, and I can’t explain it that easily.”   
  
The princess, voracious for knowledge, wasn’t satisfied with that answer. Pressing her fists on her hips, Myrcella flashed a bit more of her stubborn side. "I would still like to know how it works!"   
  
"I can show you," her guard finally offered, relenting while knowing her charge wouldn't easily drop the subject. In response, she earned a small nod, and Zephyr sighed, gingerly taking her by the arm to lead her from the tower. The two managed to sneak past the guards in relative silence, making it to the dungeons, where the guard pulled the princess aside and into the torture room. With a small gesture to the stocks in this room as well, fully prepared an open with slots for both wrists and ankles, she instructed the Buneary to place herself in the device. She knew that if they were caught in the precarious position, it could mean a world of trouble for her, but she also couldn’t refuse Myrcella for anything, really.  
  
A bit nervously, considering she’d never seen the device nor any of the much more ominous looking ones in the torture room, Myrcella daintily lifted her dress to lower herself into the stool provided behind the stocks, before she slipped her limbs into the holes. Zephyr secured them with the lock at the end. As educationally as possible, Zephyr began to speak while she enacted the ‘punishment,’ tugging the lock to make sure it wouldn’t come open any time soon.  
  
“The stocks were originally tools to embarrass thieves who were caught by letting people throw things at them. In the last few years, they have evolved.” Her hands moved down, carefully taking hold of one of the princess’s delicate feet. “Eventually it became used to capture the feet as well, and tormenting prisoners evolved beyond just humiliation.”  
  
Her claws extended, making Myrcella very nervous very quickly, and the princess set her head over the stocks, resting her chin there while she looked down to watch the Zangoose’s approaching claws. “T-torture?” She started, clearly genuinely worried over what was going to happen.  
  
“Torture,” Zephyr answered to affirm the question, and without warning past that, the Zangoose hastily moved her claws forward, gently dragging the tips along the sensitive underside of her paws. Unsuspecting the quick sensation, the Buneary princess let out a surprised little squeak as her ticklish nature kicked in. Zephyr’s saving grace was how thick the walls of the torture room were, and equally as fortunate, that there were no other prisoners being punished for the duration of her little lesson.   
  
The sensation was overwhelming for the young princess, who squirmed and flailed in the bindings as Zephyr’s claws, and eventually the pads of her fingers as well to avoid bringing any harm to the princess’s sensitive feet. Despite it being a learning experience, Zephyr always did enjoy hearing Myrcella laugh; even if it was as unwilling as it was, the sound was still pleasant.   
  
“Noo-- haha!” Her head rolled back and tears welled in her eyes from the force of her laughter, her toes wiggling fruitlessly in some effort of distracting the other from tickling her feet. “No please!”   
  
“This is why it’s torture,” Zephyr answered, speaking over her peals of hysterical giggling, relentless as her fingers still tickled over her skin and left her flailing desperately against the bindings. She didn’t want Myrcella to hurt herself with how heavily she was struggling, but the Zangoose was determined to show her just how severe the sensation could be. She wasn’t relentless with her often, but she couldn’t help but be just a little vicious with her ministrations. It was probably one of the few times she would have such power over her, as well, given their stations.   
  
“Pleee-haha-please please!” Myrcella begged, the tears falling freely now as she pressed her mouth forward against the stocks to try and muffle some of the noise, also nervous that any of the other guards would overhear their lesson. However, her protests were mostly reflexive. It was rare that she had cause to laugh freely, and given her position in the court, she was generally expected to act much more reserved for a Princess. The sensation running through her was foreign with how powerful the laughter pulled from her was, but even as she found tears falling free from her eyes and her throat feeling almost dry from the force of laughter, Myrcella was… somewhat enjoying her torment. It would be too embarrassing to admit, of course, but it didn’t stop that blossom of joy from blooming in her chest.  
  
Appearances had to be kept, though, and it was too hard to even think about how she might be having fun when her body was being forced to convulse in the fits of cackling. “Mercy! Hee hee- Zephyrrr hahah please tehee- please have mercy!” Despite the princess’s pleading, Zephyr continued for several minutes until she could tell that the princess had become lightheaded. Only then did she slow her tickling torment, and watch her with a somewhat satisfied, almost smug glance.  
  
“Do you see why it’s punishment now?”   
  
Wordless and breathless, Myrcella slouched in the stocks, nodding in an exhausted, post-laughter daze.


End file.
